House of Mouse: New Kids Series
by GodWriting
Summary: Kit and Charlie Stormz just started living in Disney, but they've got a secret to hide. Now they've hired to work at House of Mouse, keeping their secret lives and abilities is going to be a lot harder than they thought! Inspired by "Working at the House of Mouse"
1. The Stolen Cartoons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Mouse, Disney, or any of the Disney Characters presented in this. I only own my characters that will be announced in this chapter.**

 **A/N:** _ **This Fanfiction will follow some events that happen in the episodes of the TV series of the House of Mouse, and some others will be made up by yours truly. This FanFiction was inspired by CurlyFirefly's "Working at the House of Mouse" story. Please check it out when you have the chance.**_

 **Now, on with with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: the Stolen Cartoons**

My brother and I, we're not exactly what you call "normal siblings". First, we live on Main Street, Disney. Second, we're not even FROM Disney. Third, we're royalty but no one here knows that. They just know that Charlie and I are super rich and rented out a fancy condo downtown on Main Street. The reason we're here is because our father wanted us to get feel for living on our own. We're staying in this world for at least 4 months. So far, it's been a week.

My name's Kit Stormz, and I'm 21 years old, even though I look like I'm 16. Charlie, my younger brother, is the 16 year old. Though, he acts like more mature when he wants too. Socializing here is hard, so we haven't really made any friends yet or got jobs. But tonight, that was about to change.

I heard of a club that was opening tonight, a place called "the House of Mouse". I read about it in the paper and asked Charlie if he wanted to go tonight. He wanted to argue but decided against it because of the glare I gave him. So later that night, we put on our best outfits and headed out.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Charlie asked as we walked out of the condo building.

"Charlie, we need to get out more." I replied. "This is perfect place to get to know people. Besides, you might even see some cute girls." Charlie smiled at that and sighed in defeat. We arrived at the club and saw different toons walking in and out. We came inside and saw the lobby beautifully decorated. As we walked through, I was stopped by something grabbing my hand and started shaking it wildly. I looked and saw Donald Duck was the one shaking my hand.

"Hello," he greeted, "welcome to my club!" I smiled and thanked him. I could hear Charlie chuckling at this.

"Say, you must be new here. What's your name's?" Donald asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Kit, and this my brother, Charlie." I introduced. Charlie waved and shook Donald's hand this time. After the quick meet and greet, my brother and I walked over to the reservation desk where Daisy Duck was sitting.

"Hello there, do you have a reservation?" She asked politely.

"Yes, it was kind of a last minute thing...it's under the name _Stormz_." I answered for her. Daisy looked on her computer and then looked back up at us.

"Alright, Mr. Stormz, right this way." Daisy led us to our table, which was placed right near the stage.

"Enjoy the show!" Daisy said before walking back to her desk. Just then, a talking microphone came down and announced, "And now, keep your hands and arms inside the house at all times! It's...Mickey Mouse!" The microphone then left as Mickey Mouse appeared on stage.

"Hey there, everybody!" He greet and the crowd went absolutely wild with applause. Some cheered, some clapped, and some whistled in excitement. "Good to see ya! Welcome to the House! Today we got a show that won't be forgotten!" Suddenly, the spot that was shining on Mickey went out. "Unlike our electric bill…" I looked back and saw that Dumbo was covering the spotlight, but he moved out of the way and Mickey got right back to hosting.

"Wow! Looks like we got a full house!" Mickey said, looking over the crowd. "Now I wanna remind everyone of the House of Mouse rules: No smoking, no villainous schemes, and no guests eating OTHER guests. So, strap yourselves in for a great show! A couple of cartoons, and! The amazing of House of Mouse band, the QuackStreet Boys!" The spotlight moved to right area of the stage to show Huey, Dewie, and Louie performing as the boy band. Charlie and I clapped along with the rest of the audience. This was going to be a fun night for both us, I could tell. After getting our drink orders, Charlie was going to have a look around.

"Be careful." I told him, acting like the older brother I was.

"Relax, Kit, I'll be-" That's when someone walked right into Charlie and knocked him over. I hurried to help my brother up as that fat person just walked past. I growled. That was so rude! No one does that to my little brother and gets away with it.

"Charlie, stay here." I told him before following the cat in the white suit. I didn't care if he was going backstage or not, I was going teach that guy some manners.

"Stop the show!" I heard him shout as he walked backstage towards Mickey and Minnie. I stopped and watched from a distance as the man lifted up his shoe and on the bottom was Donald.

"Ew, I stepped in duck!" The cat said as he peeled Donald off and threw him over his shoulder. I was able to catch Donald, however, and straighten him out, but before he could say a thank you, the cat said, "Everybody clear out! Because I'm shutting DOWN this Cartoon Club!" He laughed. I walked up to him and stood in front of Mickey and Minnie.

"You can't just _shut down_ a club whenever you want to." I told him. The cat stopped laughing and he looked down at me with a glare.

"Oh _really_? And who are you?" He asked, getting in my face.

"I'M the older brother of the boy you just rudely knocked over and didn't even stop to apologize." I replied. The cat laughed again.

"Oh whatcha gonna do? Give me a lecture?" He chuckled.

 _Oh I'm gonna give you SOMETHING alright_ , I thought. Just then Mickey stepped in front of me along with Donald. "That's not very nice, Pete! And where do get on barging in here like...like you own the place?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, because I do!" Pete countered with a smirk.

"Like think you do!" Mickey scoffed. "Don and I run this place, 50/50!" Donald nodded his head in agreement. But Pete didn't back down.

"Oh, but I just bought the building." He said as he took out a contract. "As of right now, you're all trespassing. So get your stuff...and get!" Pete ordered. I heard a cheer from behind me and looked to see it was Goofy, the head waiter.

"Now I can be the host!" He cheered, but Pete crushed his hopes.

"You get out too!" He ordered. "It's all here in black and white!" I took the contract from Pete and read it over with Goofy.

"Gwarsh, it's true!" Goofy said, worried.

"The House of Mouse is mine." Pete grinned. "Now had over the keys…" Mickey sighed in defeat and reached into his pocket to take out the keys to the House.

"Hold on a sec!" I cried, stopping Mickey. "Check this out!" I shoved the contract in Mickey's hands and pointed at the bottom of the contract.

" _The Show Must Go On_ Clause?" Mickey read out loud.

"Is he related to Santy Claus?" Goofy asked and Donald rolled his eyes. But Mickey grinned triumphantly.

"It says you can't kick us out as long as we put on a show. Right here in black and white!" Mickey said, giving the contract back to Pete. Pete snatched the contract back and reread it. He mumbled all the agreements of the contract until…

"...'Can't be kicked out of the House as LONG AS THE SHOW GOES ON'?!" Pete screamed in shocked. He growled and then said, "Urgh! The Legal System! They should have a law against it!"

"How would that work?" I asked myself, quietly.

"Fine! Have it your way, squeaky!" Pete said, walking towards Mickey. "Someday, the show WON'T go on, see? And then, I'll kick all your sorry butts OUTTA HERE!" Pete stormed off, grumbling to himself about something.

"That was close." Donald finally said.

"Yeah, ya can say that again. Thanks for the help!" Mickey said to me.

"No problem, I'm Kit Stormz." I greeted, shaking Mickey's hand. "So, as long as you guys keep the show going, Pete doesn't kick you out, right?" I questioned.

"That's right." Mickey answered.

"Uh, guys…" Minnie said, catching all of our attentions. "There's no show going." She stated. Mickey started to panic.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get out there!" Mickey started running back and forth. "Gotta dance, gotta sing-"

"Mickey!" Minnie said, stopping him to calm her boyfriend down. "Just show some cartoons." She suggested calmly.

"Oh, right. Cartoons, huh. Right, don't you worry! I'll see to it that the show goes on!" He stated as he ran back on stage.

"Well, I better get back to my brother. Let me know if you need anything." I hurried back to my table and saw Charlie sitting there, bored out his mind waiting for me. He was typing on his phone when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that." I told him, sitting back down in the chair.

"It's fine." Charlie said, putting his phone away. "Did you kick the guy's ass or something?" I shook my head.

"No...not yet, anyway." I answered.

 _ **~HoM:NK~**_

It was during the middle of the show when it happened. The cartoon, _Donald's Dynamite_ , just finished playing when Charlie and I received our food. I was enjoying my food when I noticed Mickey and Minnie, with confused expressions on their faces, heading upstairs to the sound booth where the cartoons would play from. But that's when I realized something, why wasn't the next cartoon playing? I know I shouldn't really get into other people's business, but I can't help but worry sometimes about others.

"Charlie, you wanna still look around?" I asked my brother, who was taking big bites of his pasta. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Sure, why not?" He and I then got from our table and followed Mickey and Minnie before they got out of sight. Mickey head us following and turned around to look at us. He then asked, "Oh hello, Kit. Whatcha-"

"I just came to see if there's anything wrong. Oh, and this is my younger brother Charlie." I introduced. Charlie shook hands with Mickey and Minnie and said a polite _Hello_. "Is everything alright in the sound booth?" I asked.

"Horace won't answer his walkie-talkie to play the next cartoon." Minnie answered for Mickey. "We're worried, so we're going to take a look."

"Mind if with we tag along?" I asked. "Maybe we can help." Mickey and Minnie nodded their heads and took us up to the sound booth. But when they opened the door, the entire room was half-destroyed and Horace was tied up to his chair.

"Horace!" Mickey exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" He asked.

"All the Rain Forests are being chopped down, nobody votes anymore, and the internet's just too dang slow!" Horace answered.

"I agree with all of those statements…Especially the internet one..." I heard Charlie mumble out loud.

"No!" Mickey said. "What's wrong in _here_?!" He asked again. Horace then corrected himself. "Oh, um...Someone tied me up and took all our cartoons." He answered sheepishly. Just as I was about to say something…

"Oh no! A Cartoon Club with no cartoons?!" We looked at saw Pete standing there with a wicked smile on his face as he said, "Sounds like the shows over!" He chuckled. I growled. I had an idea a PRETTY good idea that HE had something to do with this problem…

"You're behind this, Pete!" Mickey accused as he confronted the landlord. Pete feigned a look of shock.

"Me?!" He asked, incredulously. "What makes you think it's me?"

"How about that rope?" Charlie questioned as we all looked at him, pointing to the rope Horace was tied up with. It had tag on it that was labeled, _PROPERTY OF PETE_.

"This isn't my rope, kid!" Pete defended as he walked up beside Horace. "I don't even KNOW Horace Horsecollar!" He declared.

"Hey Pete!"

"Oh hey, Horace." Pete greeted before moving to a pair of handprints that looked exactly like his own. "And my fingerprints right here prove NOTHIN'!" The landlord said before walking out of the room, saying, "I'd better make an announcement, that new owner's shuttin' down the show!" Mickey, Minnie, Charlie, and I followed him out of the room and back to the backstage area as we heard him shout to Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, "EVERYBODY OUT!" The penguin waiters scattered, startled by Pete's yell. Even a magic broom came to life and ran away.

"Show's not over yet, Pete!" Mickey said as he stood in front of Pete with the three of us to back him up.

"What show?" Pete questioned. "You got no cartoons and that stage is deader than the Haunted Mansion." He pointed out.

"We'll finish the show, then!" The group looked back at my brother and I, as I announced that. "Our family is from a long line of performers and martial artists. We can handle it. Right, Charlie?" I turned to my little brother, who had the same determination in his eyes. He nodded his head and we turned to Mickey.

"Don't worry, Mickey. We got this." I said. I could tell he was at a loss, I didn't want to leave him hanging. Mickey then smiled and nodded his head and told me and my brother, "Go for it!" Charlie and I hurried to get ready for a quick performance to close the show. As I passed by Pete, I heard him mumble, "I'll be watching you, kids." But I ignored him.

Charlie hurried up to the sound booth and after untying Horace, he set up his phone and connected it to the speakers in the House. He hurried back down and gave me a thumbs up, telling him we were ready. I waved at Mickey, who was onstage, signaling him to start.

"Alright, folks! Tonight, finishing the show, will be two newcomers to Main Street, give it up for Kit and Charlie Stormz!" The audience applauded as my brother and I walked onstage. We gave a quick bow and Horace soon played the instrumental song we requested. I started off the song.

Kit: _I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

Charlie and I kept the tempo of the song by tapping our feet in perfect sync.

Charlie: _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing,  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Kit: _One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Kit: _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_  
Charlie: _Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
_  
Kit: _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

Charlie: _My missionaries in a foreign field  
_  
Kit: _For some reason I can't explain  
_  
Charlie: _Once you'd gone there was never  
_  
Kit & Charlie: _Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
_  
Kit: _It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Charlie: _Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?  
_  
Kit: _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_  
Charlie: _Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
_  
Kit: _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_  
Charlie: _My missionaries in a foreign field  
_  
Kit: _For some reason I can't explain  
_  
Charlie: _I know St. Peter won't call my name  
_  
Kit & Charlie: _Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Kit & Charlie: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ [5x] 

As Charlie and I sung the chorus together, the audience was absolutely silent. Either they were amaze or they were shocked by our voices. Either way, my brother and I were in perfect sync with our voices.

Kit: _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

Charlie: _Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
_  
Kit: _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_  
Charlie: _My missionaries in a foreign field  
_  
Kit: _For some reason I can't explain  
_  
Charlie: _I know St. Peter won't call my name  
_  
Kit & Charlie: _Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

As we sang the last note, the audience went wild with applause. Some toons were even standing as the applauded. Charlie and I looked at each other and smiled. This performance was a success. We bowed again as Mickey walked back onstage.

"Yeah!" Mickey cheered. "What a great show! I'd like to thank the QuackStreet Boys, along with Kit and Charlie, and-" Suddenly, Pete stormed onstage and confronted Mickey. And he did not look happy.

"So, think you're hot cheese, eh?!" He asked, getting up in Mickey's face. "Well, what kinda show ya gonna have with no cartoons and just have-oops!" Something fell out of Pete's sleeve. It was a Cartoon Reel from the sound booth. Mickey glared at Pete suspiciously. Pete chuckled nervously.

"It's, uh...skin condition…" Pete made up.

"I don't think so!" I exclaimed. I took out my weapon, my mother's kimono fan and sliced at Pete's jacket. When I closed the fan, Pete's jacket opened up and millions of Cartoon Reels fell onto the ground.

"Look! The stolen cartoons!" Goofy stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Hand 'em over, Pete!" Mickey demanded.

"No! It's not what you think-"

"It's EXACTLY what we think!" I interrupted. Pete was looked around for an escape route when..

"Look! An elephant cello!" Pete shouted. Charlie, Mickey, and I actually looked away, giving Pete a chance to make a run for it. And so, the chase was on. Mickey, Charlie, and I chased Pete all around the House. We first found Pete hiding in the living dresser from _Beauty and the Beast_. Mickey opened the dresser and Pete jumped and made another mad dash away from us. We almost passed by the _Winnie the Pooh_ table when Mickey stopped and found Pete inside Kanga's pouch. He popped his head out to see the three of us glaring at him. Pete ran again, and this time he disguised himself as one of the dwarves from _Snow White_. Charlie ripped off his costume and Pete dashed away. And so it went, this ridiculous chase through club after the landlord. Finally, the last joke of this chase when Pete hid underneath the Queen of Heart's dress. I lifted up her skirt and Pete ran away, but not just from me. When Pete left, I got a glimpse at the queen's lower undergarments. I blushed and she soon gave me a death glare. I sheepishly lowered her skirt. Before running away, I told her, "I'm not the perverted one in my family! I swear!"

"Someone! Get him!" Minnie cried out. Charlie then threw a pair of some of his dice on the ground and Pete stepped on them and tripped and fell onto the ground. Pete turned to see Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Charlie, and I marching up to him.

"Now hold on a minute!" Pete tried to reason with us. "Let's not get carried away!" That didn't work because soon Charlie and I nodded at each other and kicked Pete out of the club, literally! It was so cool!

 _ **~HoM:NK~**_

The rest of the night went on rather normally. Mickey closed the show and all the guests started heading out. Charlie and I paid our bill and started to head out when Mickey ran up to us.

"Kit! Charlie!" He called out to us. We stopped and turned around to see what was up. "Thanks for everything! You really got us out of jam!" Mickey said.

"No problem." I replied with a smile. "We're happy to help. Really."

"By the way, would you care to work here?" The host asked. "We could really use a few extra hands around here." Charlie and I looked at each other before looking back at Mickey. He was offering us a job, here! This was awesome our first job in Main Street, Disney! However, this was the start of our adventures here.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:** _ **Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Constructive Criticism and Reviews are welcome! See ya real soon!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the lyrics to** _ **Viva La Vida**_ **, that belongs to Coldplay.**


	2. New Jobs! It's harder than it looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Mouse, Disney, or any of the Disney Characters presented in this. I only own my characters that will be announced in this chapter.**

 **A/N:** _ **This Fanfiction will follow some events that happen in the episodes of the TV series of the House of Mouse, and some others will be made up by yours truly. This FanFiction was inspired by CurlyFirefly's "Working at the House of Mouse" story. Please check it out when you have the chance.**_

 **Now, on with with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: New Jobs! It's harder than it looks…**

It was our first night working at that club. My brother and I were getting our uniforms on when I heard him call out to me, "Remember, Charlie! We got be professional! This is our first night, so we need to make good first impression on the guests!" Kit reminded me for the 7th time today. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and groan. But I answered him.

"I know, Kit! But didn't we already make a good impression when we performed for them two nights ago?" I questioned as I was straightening my tie.

"They probably forgot about us already." Kit answered as he walked into my room, dressed in his uniform already. Just I put on my shoes, my brother and I hurried out of the condo. We ran down the stairs to the lobby of condos and out the doors.

"Why are we hurrying, Kit?" I called out to him as we ran. "We have plenty of time before the show starts."

"You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" He asked. "Again, we gotta be professional!" Soon we arrived at the club, 10 minutes before it was opening. I was panting from running so fast and so far. My brother, however, wasn't tired a bit. He was more athletic than me, of course. We walked inside and saw that the brooms and penguins were helping Goofy get the tables ready. Kit called out to Goofy and waved to him, and the anthropomorphic dog-man waved back him. Soon, Kit and I helped as well with setting up the tables, making sure that all the tables had the right numbers and everything. Soon, when we finished, Daisy announced to everyone that the doors were opening in 2 minutes. Goofy lead Kit and I to the kitchen area and introduced us the Head Chef, Gus the Goose. After making his acquaintance, we heard people start filling the dining room. My brother and I looked at each other, giving one another a confident smile, telling each other that everything would be alright.

Grabbing a tray and a notepad, I walked out the doors to the kitchen, following Kit and Goofy. The three of us headed off to different tables to take orders from the guests. I noticed that Kit stopped by Ariel's table and I rolled my eyes. He was such a ladies man, but who am I to talk? I'm one too! But I don't normally admit it to anyone. I came over to Table 32 and did the normal greeting Goofy taught us.

"Welcome to the House of Mouse, what can I get you started with?" I asked.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

The rest of the night, the job was pretty normal. Take orders, drop them off, deliver the other orders, blah blah blah. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. That is, until I was called over to the Villains' Table.

"Hey, waiter boy!" I heard someone call to me. I look and saw it was Hades, snapping his fingers, getting my attention. I walked over and hoped it was a question about the menu and was also hoping that my brother took their orders already. Kit always had more confidence than me. Unfortunately, I was unlucky in this situation. "I think we're ready to order." The Lord of the Dead told me as I approached the table of evil beings.

"Alright…" I mumbled before taking out my notepad. "What can I get you?" I asked. As I wrote down the orders they gave me, my hand trembled as I wrote down on my pad. The villains must've noticed because when I looked up a little each time, I saw some of them smirking at me. Why was this bothering me? I never met these people before and they never met me! But why? Why am I trembling like this? Was I really this scared? When I finished writing down the last order, I told the table, "They'll be right out…" I then hurried back to the kitchen and dropped off the orders on the table near Gus. But I slammed notes on the table loudly, it startled Gus. I started breathing heavily and panting.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I looked behind me to see my brother standing there, worried because of how I was acting.

"Hey Kit...Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, I think." I mumbled. Kit placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, not believing what I said.

"Charlie, if you need to go back to the condo-"

"No!" I answered quickly. "No, I'm fine." I straighten myself and grabbed my stuff. I was about to walk out the double doors again when Kit stopped me by saying something I haven't heard in a long time.

"If the wind is scared, the wind will only become stronger." I heard him say before he patted me on the back and leave the kitchen with his orders. I stood there, dumbfounded. Kit hasn't told me that in a very long time. Why did he say it now? Suddenly, I felt myself calm down and relax. I must've been really nervous because this was our first night. But was Kit nervous too? If he was, he was really good at hiding it. I chuckled to myself and hurried out the doors to take more orders.

After dropping off orders in the kitchen from Mulan's and Cinderella's table, I had to pick up the villains' orders and deliver them to the table. My nerves picked up again, but I took a deep breath and picked up the food plates to deliver them to the table.

"Here you are." I said as I gave each villain their plate of food. "If you need anything, just let me know." I hurried off to take more orders from different tables, but not before I felt something pull me back by my shirt collar. I looked at saw Hades was the one pulling me back to the table.

"What's the rush, kid?" He asked me. "Can't stay and chat?" Some dark chuckles formed as felt my nerves coming back on.

"Sorry, but I-" I was interrupted by Maleficent talking.

"It seems the child doesn't enjoy our acquaintance. Leave him be, Hades. He's not worth our time." She said, sending me a chilling look. Either she was some-what defending me, or mocking me, or a strange combination of both. It didn't matter because I still swallowed a little when she looked at me. I hurried away after that strange event took place.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

Rest of the night: Uneventful. I stayed away from the villains' table as much as possible, Kit got into a small argument with Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ , and Mickey closed the show as he normally would. Kit and I helped close up for the night and hurried on back to our condo. After tonight, I didn't know if working their was such a good idea. I would have to talk to Kit later about it, but for now, I just wanted to see how things went for us at the House of Mouse.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Charlie and Goofy's Valentine Dates

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** _ **This Fanfiction will follow some events that happen in the episodes of the TV series of the House of Mouse, and some others will be made up by yours truly. This FanFiction was inspired by CurlyFirefly's "Working at the House of Mouse" story. Please check it out when you have the chance.**_

 **Now, on with with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Charlie and Goofy's Valentine Dates**

It was Valentine's Day and that meant the season of love was in the air. As Kit and Charlie Stormz walked their way to work that night, they saw many Cartoon Couples together for the Day of Love. Kit chuckled at the sight.

"Well, I guess everyone's in the mood for Valentine's Day, right Charlie?" The older brother asked. He looked at his younger sibling and saw that Charlie was lost in thought about something. And Kit knew what, more like who, he was thinking about.

"You thinking about Lucy?" Kit asked Charlie, which caught the 16 year old's attention. He looked up at his big brother and nodded his head slightly. Kit sighed and patted Charlie on the back. "Don't worry, bro. She's alright now." Kit assured him. Charlie allowed himself to smile a little.

"Thanks Kit…" Charlie said as the two brothers walked through the doors of the House of Mouse.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

"And now, here's Minnie's Main Mouse...Mickey Mouse!" Mic opened the club with his usual opening as Mickey hurried onstage.

"Welcome to Valentine's Day at the House of Mouse!" Mickey announced. "So grab your sweetie and give 'em a smooch!" All around the club, Disney couples kissed their sweethearts. Aladdin and Jasmine, a toy soldier and a toy ballerina, even Pumba tried to kiss Timone, but Timone said, "Don't even think about it!" Kit laughed as he passed by the two animals. Charlie enjoyed seeing everyone in the House liked this, but also made him kinda sad. After all...Lucy wasn't here...Charlie sighed and walked past Goofy, who sighed as well. Charlie walked back and asked, "What's wrong, Goofy?"

"Well, gawrsh, I don't got nobody for Valentine's Day." He answered.

"Join the club, Goof." Charlie told. "I don't have a date either. Besides, I'm working."

"Ha-cha-cha! Getting a girl is easy!" Charlie felt someone's arm wrap around his shoulder. Charlie looked and saw a tall and skinny mouse there.

"Uh...Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Name's Mortimer Mouse, kiddo." The mouse introduced. "Now watch a pro work on 'em!" Charlie and Goofy watched as Mortimer waltzed over to Cinderella's Stepsisters' table and started flirting.

"Ha-cha-cha! So you missed out on Prince Charming, did ya? Well, now's your chance with Prince MORE Charming! And we don't have to be home by Midnight~." He growled seductively, only to have Lucifer the Cat jump on top of him and start scratching him like a scratching pole for cats.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at this.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

Backstage, Minnie was just checking over the props list when Daisy hurried back there with something urgent to say.

"Minnie! Goofy needs help! It's an emergency!"

"Oh, Daisy," Minnie said, exasperated, "is he stuck in the sink again?"

"No!" Daisy answered. "It's worse than that...he doesn't have a date!" The two girls looked out and saw Goofy crying as he was giving out the Valentine's Day dinner specials to Ariel and Eric. "Poor Goofy…" Daisy said.

Meanwhile, Charlie was delivering orders to Table 07, Aladdin and Jasmine's table, when he spotted someone. He looked in direction towards the villains' table and saw a girl. She was at least a year younger than him. This girl had luxurious, straight, green hair that matched her round orange eyes, somehow. Her skin was deeply-tanned and she looked like a cobra by the way she glared at her menu. And by the way the villains were acting, they didn't seem to excited about her company at their table. But some of them seemed...afraid and a bit frightened when they looked at her. Curiously and cautiously, Charlie walked over to the table and greeted the villains by saying, "Hello, did you have your orders taken already?" The villains looked and saw Charlie, but before any of them could tell him anything, the girl spoke.

"Please leave, I'm still looking over the food." She answered with venom in her voice.

"...OK...Do you want anything to drink?" Charlie asked. The girl set her menu down and glared at Charlie.

"I told you to leave, not ask anymore questions." She clarified. "I'll call you when I want."

"But-" Suddenly, a old man wearing a servant's uniform, that was colored in purple and white, appeared out almost nowhere and confronted Charlie.

"Lady Verona doesn't wished to be disturbed, please leave sir." The old man said. Charlie realized that further arguing wouldn't really do much. So he simply nodded his head, and with one last glance at the girl named Verona, Charlie took his leave.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

Goofy was crying for a while now and was blowing his nose after crying so much. Just then, Lumiere from _Beauty and the Beast_ came over to see what was wrong.

"My friend, you look so sad." He said. Goofy nodded and replied, "I am…"

"No Mademoiselle for you?" The talking candle questioned.

"Nope…" Goofy sadly replied.

As Lumiere was giving Goofy dating advice, Daisy was determined to find him a date. "Ah, Goofy looks so miserable...Somebody outta do something!" The female duck stated, and her hands on her hips.

"Now, Daisy," Minnie started out, "don't you go meddling!"

"Meddling?! Me?!" Daisy questioned before forming a smirk.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

As Mad Madam Mim was sitting at her table, Kit came over a served her the pasta she ordered.

"Here you are, call me if-" Before Kit could finish his sentence Mortimer came waltzing over to Mim.

"Ha-cha-cha! Marvelous, Mad Madam Mim," the mouse greeted as Kit rolled his eyes at the way Mortimer was flirting. "Meet Manly, Macho, Muscular me!" Just then, Mim transformed into her dragon form and blew flames down on Mortimer. Kit quickly stepped out of range so he wouldn't get burned.

"My-my-my…" Mortimer said after he got burnt. Kit chuckled and walked away to get some other orders filled out. Kit walked through the kitchen doors and accidentally bumped in Charlie, who was looking out the door's window.

"Uh...Charlie? What are you doing?" Kit asked.

"Take a look." The little brother told him. Kit looked out the window just as Charlie did and saw the girl named Verona, sitting at the villains' table, drinking a glass of water.

"You're spying on Verona?" Kit asked Charlie. The younger sibling looked up at is older brother, surprised.

"Wait, you know her?!" Charlie questioned. Kit nodded his head.

"Yeah," Kit answered, "she's a Royal here that never got a chance at a Disney film. Her father was killed by her fiancé then she executed him, personally, and now she's all evil and stuff." When Kit finished, Charlie looked at him with an expression that asked, _How did you know all that?_

Kit read the face Charlie was giving perfectly and answered, "Someone from her castle blogged about it."

"Ah…" Charlie didn't know what to say to that. Kit then told his brother to stop gawking at Verona and hurried out of the kitchen to deliver some orders. After a while, Kit stopped by Daisy's reservation desk to see Minnie and Daisy just hanging out.

"Hey girls." He greeted. "What's new?" Just as Minnie was about to answer, Goofy hurried over with something behind his back.

"Say, can you three keep a secret?" He asked. Goofy then took out behind his back and piece of paper and whispered, "I got an email...from a secret admirer!"

"Goofy, that's wonderful news!" Daisy exclaimed.

"That's awesome, Goofy!" Kit said, giving Goofy a fist bump.

"Says she wants to be my Valentine!" Goofy cheered. "I can't wait to meet her! Ah-yuck! Oh boy!" Goofy then hurried away to get ready to meet his secret admirer. Kit smiled, he's never seen Goofy so happy. However, Minnie narrowed her eyes at Daisy.

"Daisy…" She started out. "Did you meddle?" Kit heard Minnie ask that and looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kit asked, but Daisy replied to Minnie.

"Meddle? Me?" She questioned. "No, I just sent Goofy an email, pretending to be his secret admirer, so he'd had a sweetie like everyone else!" She answered with a shrug. Kit's mouth hung up in shock when he heard that. "You did WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Daisy, that's meddling!" Minnie told her.

"I thought meddling was when you look for change on the beach." Kit face palmed when he heard Daisy say that. He sighed and then asked, "Now what are you going to do? What happens when Goofy excepts his...his secret admirer to show up?!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do!" She said. "...I'm going to ask you two help me figure something out…" She begged to us. Minnie and Kit looked and each other and sighed.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

"Goofy!" Minnie called out. "Your secret admirer's here!" Goofy then hurried in, all excited.

"Gwarsh, I can't wait to see her!" He said. Kit chuckled nervously and then said, "Well, actually, since this IS a blind date...Ya gotta wear a blindfold." Kit handed Goofy a blindfold from his back pocket.

Goofy chuckled and started tying the blindfold around his eyes. "Make sense to me!"

"I thought you think so." Minnie said. "Now, here she is!" Just then, Daisy pulled out of the closet a hat rack with a wing on with a t-shirt and skirt.

"Well-uh, Howdy Miss!" Goofy greeted to the hat rack. "These are for you." He handed the hat rack a corn on the cob in a flower pot.

"Uh...She's shy, and doesn't talk much." Daisy answered, taking the pot from Goofy.

"Shy, huh?" Goofy wondered. "Well, that's OK! I'll do all the talking! This way, miss!" Goofy then lead the dressed up hat rack from the backstage area and to an empty table. They passed Charlie, who looked at Kit, who mouthed, _Don't ask_. Charlie simply shrugged and walked on by. Just then, Charlie heard an interesting conversation coming from the villains' table. He slowed down and tried to listen in.

"So, Miss Verona…" Maleficent started out. "Have you started looking for a new mate yet?" Verona was quiet before answering.

"No, not yet, mistress." She answered. "I'm still giving out my expectations of the man I want, but nothing seems to be working." Just as Jafar was about say something, Charlie spoke.

"Why not change your pitch?" He suggested. The table looked at him. The butler from before was about to confront Charli again, but Verona stopped by raising her hand. She looked at him with a poker face. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, almost curious.

"Well, instead of saying _Marry Me_ , why not say: 'COME JOIN MY KINGDOM, ONE AND ALL! Except...Men, I hate men'." Charlie said.

"I don't hate anybody…" Verona stated.

"But you hate me?" Charlie questioned. Verona cocked an eyebrow and didn't answer but her stare said it all. "Well, I'm relieved to know it's just me personally, and not all men in general. It's...nice to know there's a man somewhere in the world that might appeal to your liking. I wonder what this man will be like…" Charlie pondered.

"...He will NOT be a waiter." Verona informed him.

"I'm not interested in what he will not be," Charlie countered, coming up to Verona, "I'm interested in what he WILL be!" Verona glared at Charlie as she stood up from her chair. She looked deep into his eyes and then said, "Don't worry yourself, I'll know." She then wave her hand and music started playing as Verona began to sing.

Verona: _For I've imagined every bit of him  
To the strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head  
To the homey aroma of his voice…_

Charlie then shrugged and started to sing along with her.

Charlie: _You have wished yourself a Scarsdale Galahad  
The breakfast eating, Brooks Brothers boys?_

Verona: _Yes, and I shall meet him when the time is right_

"You've got the guy all figured out." Charlie said.

"I have." Verona agreed.

"Including what he eats, all figured out, huh?" Charlie questioned.

"All figured out." Verona answered.

Verona: _I'll know when my love comes along  
I won't take a chance!  
I'll know he'll be just what I need  
Not some fly-by-night Broadway romance_

Charlie: _And you'll know at a glance by the two pair of pants?  
_  
Verona: _I'll know by the calm steady voice  
Those feet on the ground  
I'll know as I run to his arms  
That at last I've come home safe and sound  
Until then, I shall wait  
Until then, I'll be strong  
Oh, I'll know, when my love comes along_

"No, no!" Charlie stopped her. "You are talking about love. You can't dope it like that! What are you picking, a guy or a horse?"

"I wouldn't expect a waiter to understand." Verona scoffed.

"Would you like to hear how a waiter feels about the big heart throb?" Charlie asked.

"No!" Verona said quickly.

"Well, I'll tell ya anyway." Charlie stated.

Charlie: _Mine will come as a surprise to me  
Mine I lead to chance and chemistry_

"Chemistry?" Verona questioned.

"Yeah, chemistry!" Charlie agreed.

Charlie: _Suddenly I'll know when my love comes along  
I'll know then and there  
I'll know at the sight of her face  
How I care, how I care, how I care_

 _And I'll stop and I'll stare  
And I'll know long before we can speak  
I'll know in my heart  
I'll know and I won't ever ask  
Am I right, am I wise, am I smart?  
And I'll stop. And I'll stare  
At that face, in the throng_

 _Yes, I'll know when my love comes along…_

Verona: _I'll know…_

Charlie & Verona: _When my love comes along!_

Verona then gasped when Charlie kissed her, full on the lips. The villains were shocked as well, along with the old butler. When Charlie released Verona, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before Verona slapped Charlie clean across the face. Charlie was stunned for a bit but snapped out of it when he heard Verona growl, "Garfield...We are leaving!" The butler, Garfield, bowed quickly and followed Verona as she was steaming with rage. But then Charlie stopped her by called out, saying, "Come back when you want to slap me on the other cheek!" Verona only stopped for a second before continuing out the door. Charlie couldn't help but smile as he touch his cheek.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

Meanwhile, with Goofy, his heart was broken. During his date with the hat rack, Mortimer, who was trying to flirt with the Queen of Hearts, flew right into Goofy, making the the blindfold come off. That's when Goofy thought this "secret admirer" thing was a setup by Mortimer. Kit, Minnie, and Daisy were back at the reservation desk when Goofy came over again, but he didn't look sad anymore.

"Hey," he greeted, "can you three keep another secret?" He asked. "I think I figured out who my admirer really was!" He whispered. The trio began to worry a bit when they heard that.

"You did?!" Minnie and Daisy gasped.

"Oh boy…" Kit mumbled.

"Lookie right over there!" Goofy pointed and they looked to see Clarabelle standing there, smiling at Goofy. Minnie gasped again.

"Clarabelle?!"

"Well, it's better than a hat rack." Daisy shrugged. However, Kit smiled and congratulated Goofy on finding someone for Valentine's Day.

 _ **~HoM: NK~**_

As Kit and Charlie were walking home from the House, Charlie couldn't stop smiling. Kit knew exactly what was up.

"How was that kiss with Verona?" He asked. Charlie looked up at his brother, shocked and surprised.

"You saw?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You were singing so much, most of the club was looking at you two." Kit replied. He saw Charlie blush and laughed. "Isn't that how you and Lucy met? You kissed her randomly and then she slapped you?"

"Yeah...but it wasn't as fast and as hard." Charlie chuckled. Kit smiled at his younger brother. He could tell something big was going to happen between him a Verona.

 **To be Continued…**

 **A/N:** _ **"I Know" is from Guys & Dolls, I don't own the song. Happy Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
